Xavier Ramier
|-|Mr. Pigeon= |-|Xavier Ramier= Summary Xavier Ramier is a french man who loves pigeons. In the episode "Mr. Pigeon", he gets akumatized after receiving a fine from a local cop for feeding the pigeons, and he becomes Mr. Pigeon, a pigeon-controlling supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Xavier Ramier, Mr. Pigeon (as an akumatized villain), Monsieur Rat (as an akumatized villain. not yet seen since he's not yet been akumatized to this form, as mentioned by Bunnyx) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human | Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Xavier Ramier = Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Mr. Pigeon = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can control pigeons and shape them into whatever form he likes, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight (With his pigeons), Immortality (Type 6), Acrobatics; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Mr. Pigeons that would remain immobile until Xavier gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, and is able fight Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be at least as strong as before. Claimed to be able to destroy the Louvre's pyramid. However, he is far below Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Should be comparable to The Mime, Was able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir) | At least Supersonic+ with at least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly FTL combat and reaction speed (Should be at least faster than The Mime, Was possibly able to not being blitzed by Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Should be comparable to other akumatized villains) | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains) | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who survived a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable to other Akumatized Villains, took hits from Season 1 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. | At least Multi-City Block level (Should be as strong as before, but was quickly defeated by Season 3 Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range | Standard Melee Range, several meters with Pigeon hands, higher with his pigeons | Same as before Standard Equipment: Bird call whistle (with akuma inside) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His pigeons aren't entirely obedient to him when there's food around. Can't fly or float without his pigeons. His powers will be lost if his whistle has been destroyed, though the Akuma inside of it can multiply and can return his powers once feeling negative emotions again unless purified. | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mr. Pigeon can control pigeons and create all kinds of formations using them. He's also able to communicate with his pigeons and fly using them. Key: Xavier Ramier | Mr. Pigeon (Season 1) | Mr. Pigeon (Season 3) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Animal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Cartoon Characters